Why love when you can conquer
by NeverEverAfterrr
Summary: A young girl called Kat ends up meeting an original and it changes her life, but just as she think that the situation could not get any worse it does. Includes characters from the show vampire diairies,But ive made a complete different storyline form the tvshow. (all personalities of characters and feuds are still there its just that the story will not be following the show)
1. Chapter 1

****Hi this is my first shot of writing anyhting like this and id love it if you could review about it,also i only own kat and lucia****

Finally,it was my last day at high school. All these years of stressing over exams,two faced people and countless drama. I was finally free to see what's in store for my future,live my life, explore the world and maybe even find true love,huh what am I kidding,I'm 5"10,brown haired,green eyed and I'm not skinny but I'm not fat either,not straight figured but not curvy either,I'm just in the middle,and I've never really been popular amongst the boys in our school. Haha,maybe I should just stick to my tv show marathons and ice cream,my only two soul mates.

I got up out of my warm cocoon of a bed and walked over to my white dressing table. My room was small but somehow mum managed to fit a small dressing table,double bed and tv stand in it. I tie up my hair into a rather messy ponytail and look at myself, these have been some tough years of school I think to myself as I look at the bags under my eyes,it looked like if been dragged out of my coffin and I've been made to act alive. Ugh i Hate coffins,They just Give me The heebiejeebies. I sigh and get up and walk over to the bathroom quietly,mum and dad are still sleeping. Well of course they were it was about 6:30am and they both take a night shift at the local store. We'd never been a rich family but we've nether been poor either,we are a just right type of family,and also I am the only child so it's much easier for all the bills. I walk down the hall past my mum and dad's room and then open the door to the bathroom. I splash water over my face and suddenly get a cold shiver down my spine,I was suddenly wide eyed and definitely bushy tailed I thought to myself as I looked at my split ended and poorly taken care of hair,because of it's waist length it was Very hard to take care of but anyway, I pulled back my hair into a high ponytail,took my makeup out and started to reconstruct my face into what seemed socially acceptable instead of looking like a dead person.

Afterwards I slowly creep back into my bedroom and close my door,I walk over to the wardrobe and glide my fingertips over my clothes. Hmmm what would seem like a kick ass outfit to end the year with I think to myself, I end up picking a pair of tight fitting black leggings,white short sleeve shirt with "notice me senpai" on the front,yeah I know it's weird I got it from my best friend Lucia, but it's a secret inside joke between the two of us, and also a large denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up.

" Ah well it kind of looks okay" I say out loud as I look at myself in the long mirror hanging on my cupboard door.  
>suddenly I hear a large honking sound outside my house,oh shit,the school bus,I must of took longer than usual. I run down the stairs completely forgetting about my parents sleeping and ran to the kitchen,I grab a cereal bar and speed out the door and run to the bus.<br>"Omg I'm so sorry john!" I say breathlessly from running,showing that I was clearly unfit, he just laughed and replied "it's fine kat,it's your last day,I would of waited an extra five minutes for you anyway" he was always sweet to me,he was 60 years old and he loved his job,ive known him since I was 10 years old and he's always been like an uncle to me or you know along the lines of that. I nodded to him and walked down the bus full of kids shouting and a couple making out in the back of it, I slowly moved to the seats right in the middle,I slid along the seat and sat beside the window and placed my bag on the seat beside me.

It was about a 10 minute journey to school,when we arrived,I got up and walked out the bus and searched around for my friend lucia in the huge crowd of people just outside the school, our school had about 1000 pupils so it was busy all the time, I start walking just along the side of the crowd, to go to me and lucias meeting spot when suddenly a jock bumps into me and I drop my books. "Erm sorry but you were in my way" he spat out at me and rushed off back to his douche bag jock friends. "Fucking asshole" I mutter under my breath as I start to pick my books up,suddenly I see a pale yet slightly tanned hand pick up the rest of my books and carefully put them on top of the pile I have in my hands.

"Oh really it's fine, I can easil-" I suddenly stop as I slowly lift my head up to look at his face,he was absolutely handsome. His cheekbones,his jaw,his incredible smolder and also his appearance was just breathtaking. I suddenly felt extremely self conscious of my appearance and put the little pieces hair falling over my face back behind my ear.

"Thank you" I say trying to avoid a awkward silence. " oh really it's fine,I wouldn't want to see a damsel like you in such a distress" he replied with a British accent and a wink of his he just had to have a goddamn British accent.  
>"So erm do you go here?" I ask with a hint of shyness<br>"Oh no definitely not,I'm here with my sister Rebekah,it's her last day and she wanted me to come and drop her off and also pick her up" he replied with a happy look on his face and then he quietly whispered "bloody women" to himself which made me giggle a bit. He noticed and smiled at me,"so what is my saviours name?" I ask trying to be flirty and obviously failing when my voice cracked in the middle of the sentence,this can only happen to me. My cheeks slowly started to glow red and he laughed a little,

" it's kol,your highness" he did a small little bow and took my hand in his,and placed a small peck on the back of my hand. I then started to blush even more and I then suddenly blurted out quickly " my names kat" and retracted my hand quite rudely but not meaning to,as I see my friend storming towards me looking quite annoyed.  
>" KAT I TOLD YOU TO MEET ME AT THE FUC-" she suddenly stopped shouting as she saw kol and smiled at him sarcastically," oh hi sorry to interrupt you're conversation but I really need my friend asap" she says with confidence in her voice and gives me a glare,she grabs my hand and starts dragging me off, "wait" I turn my head back towards the hand that had suddenly grabbed my other wrist, "can we meet at the mystic grill? About 7ish?" Kol said with puppy dog look on his face. "Yeah sure,see you at seven" he then let go of my wrist but slipped his hand in mine and kissed it again, he then twisted around and walked back to his-omg no way, a black Lamborghini. I suddenly realize my mouth was almost wide open and quickly shut it and turn round to Lucia,to see that she was doing the same. "Mmmmhhhhmm Kat you have found yourself a keeper she says without taking her eyes off the car. I laugh and start dragging Lucia into school,oh this is going to be a long last day.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

****I am going to continue writing this even if i dont get any reviews/likes but id love it if you would,because it would give me extra motivation and also it would just help in general for me ****

OMG did you hear that mark asked Isabella to go with him to New York for a weekend? And she said no?! Like what the hell is wrong with her,is she like blind,he is so-" Lucia continued like this all the way from the car park to our homeroom. I was listening to her but at the same time I wasn't,I was too busy thinking about the guy I just met. I can't believe I'm going out with him tonight,out of all the pretty girls he could have met and asked,he asked me,a clumsy,unsocial and awkward girl. I know I'm over thinking this a lot but I had never felt that feeling before, when he kissed my hand. It's like his touch was electric and it warmed up my whole body. I suddenly snapped back into reality when I felt someone wrapping their arms tightly around my neck. It was Caroline,the most popular,pretty and kind girl in our school. "OMG Kat, its our last day ever at school,how you feeling?" She asked me with a large Cheshire grin on her clear skinned face,her blonde hair sculpting her high cheekbones. "Erm, happy but a little sad to be quite honest with you" I laugh a little as I say this and reach into my bag for something. "Here, I bought this as a little friendship bracelet,so even if we do float our separate ways,I'll always be with you" I say to Caroline as I take out a silver bracelet with a little key on it. Her eyes started to well up with tears and her smile had grown even larger,she wrapped her arms around my neck again but this time it felt like she had some inhuman strength and I started coughing. "Oh oh my god sorry Kat,but oh my god thank you so much,love you" she says as she turned around and walked back to her desk because the teacher had just walked in, I go and sit behind my desk beside Lucia. "Ahem,where's my bracelet?" She asks with a hint of annoyance in voice,she always got jealous when other people acted like I was their best friend,she was very overprotective of me,just like a sister. "You don't need a bracelet from me,because you'll always have me by your side" I whisper back with a smile on my face. "Right class,this is your last day ever at mystic falls high,you are not expected to do any work today so you can just chill out and enjoy" our teacher says as we all cheer in excitement.

The whole day was full of hugs and goodbyes and empty promises of meeting up later and not losing contact with each other. The final bell had rang and the papers that students threw up In the air were slowly falling down on the ground and scattering over the concrete. I hopped back onto my bus and sat in the middle of it again. It was quite a wild drive because of most of the students whooping in happiness at the end of school and also blaring music out of their phones. As I got to my house,the bus driver stopped me as I was halfway down the bus steps and handed me over a gift. "I hope you have a good future kat,make the most of your life" he says to me,but even though he had a smile on his face,I could see a hint of worry in his eyes. I ignored this stupid feeling and thanked him,I jump off the bus and run to my front door. I walk in and see my mum ad dad at the kitchen table drinking coffee and eating biscuits. "Hey honey how was your last day ever of school?" Mum asks as she walks over to me and hugs me. "Ah it was okay,but i have something I need to tell you" I say with a pretend serious face, "what is it kat?" Dad asks with a worried look on his face. "IM GOING ON A DATE TONIGHT!" I exclaim as I throw my hands in the air. My mum and dad look at each other and sigh in relief, " kat you gave us a heart attack,but oh my goodness with who?" Mum asks with a happy look on her face,dad just looked a little bit annoyed but he put on a happy face. Dad was very overprotective and I love him for that,but tonight I am going on that date and no one can stop me. "A guy I met today,his name is kol" I say as I skip over to the fridge to find a snack. "That's an unusual name" my dad says,with a judging tone. "Well I think it's quite a nice name" my mum adds as she punches my dad playfully on the shoulder,my dad shooting an annoyed look at my mum. "Well I'm gonna go have a shower and get ready" I shout as I run up the stairs. I open the door to my room and close it and slide my back down it. Oh. My. God. What am I going to wear. I think to myself as I quickly get up and go to my cupboard,I pull the doors open and stare at the clothes Infront of me," no,no,no,nope,nah,no,nope,oh god no,nope,no,ahhhhhh this is oka-no" I repeat about 100 times as I pick up clothing from my cupboard and throw it behind myself. Maybe I should just go have a shower an then pick an outfit I think to myself. I grab a matching pair of underwear a black bra,black pants and grab two towels and go towards the bathroom. I lock the door and put the shower on,the room beginning to fill up with steam. I undress and look at the flab I have on my stomach,just under my belly button was my most hated part of my body,it just stuck out so much and it annoyed me alot. I looked at my thighs and they just looked like two tree trunks to me,and my arms felt like two bread rolls. But apparently to most of my friends I looked quite skinny but my eyes always managed to change that and made me feel like I was a huge elephant. My long legs were my most favourite part of my body and my long hair and big eyes were my favorite features. I sighed to myself and jamp into the shower the warm water hitting my skin,I lathered the shampoo into my hair and then washed it out,feeling the soap run down my body,it kind of to be honest i am the most ticklish person you could ever meet. I put conditioner into the ends of my hair and washed my body with a coconut soap and then rinsed the conditioner and body wash off. I wrapped my hair up in a towel turban style and dried my body off and put my underwear on. I unlocked the door and sprinted to my bedroom before my mum or dad could see me,and closed my bedroom door behind me. I go to my cupboard and finally find a white,flowery lace dress,that stopped to just above the knee and a coffee cream color button up jumper to put over it. I sit at my dressing table and do my makeup in a subtle yet still noticeable way,and put light red lipstick on my lips.I open the little parcel my bus driver had given me,it was a silver pendant necklace with a purple herb in it,it smelt heavenly so i decided to put it on with My outfit. I slip on my cream colored open toe flats and grab my brown handbag an put my essentials in it. A lip gloss tube,chewing gum,hairbrush, purse with $30. I walk out my bedroom ,go down the stairs and into my living room, my mum was on her phone and my dad was watching some old cowboy movie in the tv. The fire was on even though it was still quite warm outside. As I walk in a floorboard creeks and my mum turns around,the look on her face was filled with happiness. She got up and walked over to me with her arms wide open,she grabbed both of my hands and looked into my eyes,"you look beautiful" I smile at this and reply "thanks mum,could you give me a lift to the grill?" She nods and grabs her coat and car keys. "Bye dad,love you" I shout as I close the door behind me and exit the house not hearing a reply. I hop into the front passenger seat and my mum drives me to the grill.

We finally arrived after 10 minutes and my mum smiled and waved goodbye as she drove off. I twisted round and start to walk towards the doors of the grill, as I opened them I felt a warm brush of warm air hit me,and I could see Caroline with a few of her other friends id never met,I waved at her and she smiled and waved back. I look to the far corner of the bar and I could see kol sitting there with his head in a menu. He looked like he was hiding from someone,I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He spun round so quickly that I could feel the air whip and his face was very stern. As his eye met mine, his face slowly softened and he smiled at me, " wow you look beautiful" he says as he got up and lead me to one of the booths with two seats opposite eachother. "Thank you,and you look quite dapper yourself" I reply as I look at his black button up shirt with a few buttons undone at the top,black trousers and smart shoes. " oh we're not here to talk about me,I want to know all about you" he replied with a sexy tone in his voice. "That's such a typical movie line" I sigh to myself and roll my eyes. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked at me with speculation. To stop the silence I replied " well I'm just your typical american girl to be honest,without the Starbucks addiction,blonde hair,in love with everything pink,a complete socialite,being spoilt,rich and all that,so actually I'm not that typical girl" I say and by the end if it I had a confused look on my face and was scratching my forehead. Kol just laughed and lifted my head up by the chin with his hand and he looked into my eyes. " you really are something kat" suddenly there was a huge crash and people started running out the grill. A young blonde guy with a terrifying golden color in his eyes had just thrown one of Caroline's friends all the way across the bar. Kol quickly grabbed me by the waist and told me to hide under the table. I nodded and hid even though I couldn't be any more confused at the sudden violence that had just happened In front of me,there was even a large dent in the wall,I don't understand how that guy could have so much strength ,I stayed silent and hidden whilst kol stormed over to the blonde headed guy, " why ALL THE Hassle brother?" Oh my god,kol has a brother? "Damon and Stefan are trying to ruin my plans to make more hybrids,so I'm simply ruining their lives" the blonde replied with a devilish smile on his face as he turned back to the black haired guy he had just thrown into a wall. Woah,wait,what the fuck is a hybrid I though to myself until suddenly I heard shouting, "KLAUS PLEASE STOP LEAVE DAMON ALONE" Caroline exclaimed as "klaus" picked up "Damon" off the floor by his broken looking arm. Damon grunted at this and tried to grab klaus but then klaus just broke his neck in one swift movement of his arm. I ghasped at this and it must have been quite loud because klaus quickly turned his head around and saw me. "Ah we have a guest" he exclaimed and he walked towards me,I slowly slid from under the table and stood up confidently. Kol quickly whipped in between us and grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him. "Leave her out of your anger streak brother" kol said through gritted teeth, " oh she must be a new play toy" klaus replied laughing,he had his arms crossed Infront of him. "Hm I wonder what she would taste like" he said quite creepily with a wink of his eye,he grabbed a large sharp wooden stick from one of the broken tables . "Don't you dar-" kol didnt get to finish as he got the stick thrown at him and it went through his arm and right into the left part of my chest,just under my collarbone...it had gone right through me. I started to splutter blood and felt the incredible pain and I collapsed to the ground. Kol quickly turned around and bit into his own wrist with two large fangs coming from his gums,that is definently not normal I though to myself. "drink this now kat" he says with a stern face. What why the fuck would I drink his blood,this is some extreme fucked up twilight shit,what would drinking his blood do? Is He a vampire?!

I actually started to think that For once in my life I had actually found a decent human being,oh wait he's probably not fucking human,I thought to myself as he pushed his wrist into my mouth and the blood trickled down my throat. I suddenly hear a snap and kol dropped down beside me,klaus had broken his neck and now he was leaning closer to me. "Kat? Is it? Well I can't wait to be seeing more of you" "what do you me-" I never got to finish as he grabbed my neck and pushed it into an extremely awkward angle and I heard a snap. "NO KAT" I hear Caroline exclaim as she started to come closer . I suddenly fell Into complete darkness


	3. Chapter 3

"She's in transition"  
>"I can't believe this"<br>"What Are we going to do about this"  
>"We can't leave her here"<br>"We can't interfere with kol and his new play toy"  
>"But Shes our friend"<br>" Caroline we have to "  
>"Goodbye kat"<p>

I was in complete darkness,i could hear the conversation of Caroline and Damon over and over again. Transition? What does that even mean? I could feel a rush of adrenaline start to pump through my veins and suddenly I was sitting upright in a lavish four poster bed,in a Room filled with antiques and old paintings. I dragged myself to the edge of the bed and started to feel pulsing in my head. There was a large sunbeam shining through one of the large windows beside the light,ugh it was too bright. I stepped onto the cold white marble floor and walked over to the window and shut the curtains. Wait where am I? I thought to myself as I start to walk to the door,I suddenly realise that I'm only in a bra and pants. Why was I not wearing any clothes? What is happening? Suddenly the door opened and I jamp back into bed and scrambled around the sheets so I could atleast try and cover myself but I realised that it was Rebekah. I had met her in cheerleading and we were alright friends but not that close. "Oh my god,kat" she whispered as she glided over to the side of the bed,she leant in towards me and gave me a long hug. "Rebekah? Whats happening? Where am I?" I say pulling away from her tight hug and looking into her eyes with determination. " my brother kluas killed you in the grill,kol fed you his blood before you died so your in transition. To complete the transition you have to feed on a human,and you will become a vampire. But if you do not..." Rebekah suddenly stopped with a sad look on her face that had suddenly appeared. "And if I don't? What happens?" I enquired more persistently. " you die kat...permanently" as she said this I tried to sync everything she had just said to me into my brain,My choice was basically become an undead blood sucking creature and live forever. Or die. "Wow what a lovely selection of choices I have" I say trying to lighten the mood,oh who am I kidding you couldn't lighten this mood even if you brought me a whole season of oitnb and a tub of Ben and jerrys,and that was The definition of heaven for me. "I brought some of my clothes for you,since your outfit from last night is drenched in blood,but anyway I'll accept your decision whatever it is when you finally decide" Rebekah left with the echo of her words going through me even after she left. My decision... I shook The words off and tried to think of something else,i scavenged through The large pile of clothes Rebekah had just gave me. "Too much lace,too low cut,too revealing,ahhh just right" I whispered out loud to myself as I finally found a large Tshirt that said "rock N roll,till death we part". I loved oversize shirts so much,I sometimes even stole my dad's old shirts that he didn't wear anymore and wore them around the house. The sudden memory of my dad hit me quite hard,will I ever get to be with mum and dad again? A lot of negative thoughts started to cross my mind but It quickly dissapearred when I heard a knock on the door. "kat,it's me kol,may I come in?" His voice seemed tired and angry. I thought Klaus had killed him? Oh wait maybe they can come back to life again,I really needed more info on this situation. "Yes you can come in" I reply quiet quietly,thinking that he didn't hear me I was about to repeat it when I suddenly hear the door also apparently have exquisite hearing. I was sitting on the bed,cross legged,with only a large shirt and pants on,my hair was a mess and no makeup. He looked at me and his face was completely pale. Its probably a vampire thing,I thought to myself. He started to walk over to the same side of the bed I was sitting on and he sat across from me with his knee touching mine. "Are you okay?" He asked with a very concerned tone in his British accent. " oh yeah,totally fine with the whole vampire thing,getting killed on my first ever date with a guy I actually thought I really liked,also being given the option of either feeding and living forever as a monster or to die,so yeah I am very okay right now" I rant to him,waving my hands about in various motions and with my eyes completely wide and doe ish. As I stopped ranting he just placed his hand on mine and started sliding it up all the way to my shoulders,my neck and then cupped my face, "I want you to feed Kat,I want to apologise to you about all of this,I want to make up for it,but the only way I'll be able to is if you stay alive-" "you mean dead kol,I won't be living anymore" I interrupt him with a angry tone in my voice and direct eye contact. "Kat please" he continued with the same puppy dog look he had in his face the day I met him. "Fine,when am I going to feed then?" I say and just as I did kol clicked his fingers and a teenage girl walked in,she looked about the same age as me which made me feel uncomfortable because I was about to drink her blood. Kol grabbed her hand and led her over to the bed and sat her beside me. "Just close your eyes and smell" kol said with a authoritative tone in his voice,I accepted his command without delay and I could smell her blood,suddenly two sharp fans started to protrude from my gums and my eyes started to go extremely red. I bit down hard,she started moving around but I held her down,I could hear her heartbeat slowing and in the end I ended up killing the girl, I quickly stopped and looked at the girl who was alive seconds ago. She was completely pale and her body was lifeless. I suddenly noticed that the whole time I was killing her,kol was just sitting there,watching then clicked his fingers again and a guy walked in and picked the body up and took her away. "See,that was easy wasn't it?" I Just sat there completely shocked and disgusted. I had just killed a human being,she had a life,family and friends,and I ended that in a split second because of my greed. I just picked my hand up and slapped kol right across the face. He looked completely shocked,"WHY DIDNT YOU STOP ME? I DIDNT MEAN TO KILL HER!" I screamed at him angrily.  
>"Do not anger me kat,this is what you are now and you have to suck it up" he said completely emotionless<br>"Your such a bastard" I spat out and stormed towards the door of the room and opened it with such force one door came off its hinges. I ignored this and jogged down the maze of corridors until I got to a double staircase. I could see the front door just metres away,I could go back to mum and dad and forget this happened,I'll just act like their normal,unsocial and awkward daughter kat. I flew down the stairs and opened the door,suddenly I felt a searing pain all over the left side of my body,the sun was hitting me and it was burning my lifeless flesh. I suddenly hissed,slammed the door shut and tried to nurse my wounds back to health my rubbing and poking at them.  
>"Ah I see you found out about the no walking in sunlight rule?"<br>I could hear kols voice echoing from one of the corridors as he approached the top of the stairs.  
>"What do you mean no sunlight,I met you in the middle of the day in a carpark?!" I hissed at him in pain,still trying to recover from my burning skin. "Well I can walk in the sun because I have one of these little beauties" he said joyfully as he showed off the ring on his index finger.<br>"Where can I get one?" I say with a flirty tone as I start to walk back up the stairs. Wait what was I doing,he just ruined my life,I shouldn't be flirting. I suddenly felt a really sharp pain in my head and I collapsed at the top of the stairs. I could feel liquid coming out of my eyes,ears,mouth and nose,it was blood. Before my head hit the ground I felt kol grab me and slowly lower me to the ground,he then put my head in his lap and I could hear him shouting for Rebekah. I then fell Into darkness again.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a huge white light that flashed before my eyes,just like what you see in the movies when a person dies and goes to heaven,but sadly it was the complete opposite for me. i was lying on the floor right next to my unconscious body that was wrapped in kols arms,i could see rebekah running towards me and she knelt down beside me,their was a flow of blood coming through my ears,eyes,nose and mouth, i looked dead,like even more dead than i actually was. Rebekah started shouting my name and wiping the blood off my face, and kol, kol actually looked worried. i suddenly realized that i was having an outer body experience and they couldn't see me,i knelt down close to my body beside rebekah and tried shouting in her ear " im right here Rebekah ,why cant you see me?!" .  
>"its because you're on the other side" i hear a womens voice coming from downstairs. i ran down the stairs and turned right to face the large living room In front of me,and in the living room was a middle aged,blonde haired women wearing a green dress which went past her feet and dragged behind her. She gave off a motherly impression straight away so i was not very afraid of her. "what do you mean "other side"?" i replied confidently, this is very confusing i thought to myself silently. "it seems as though my god forsaken children did not tell you all there is to know about the supernatural. Well the "other side" is where supernatural creatures just like you vampires come to when you die" she says as she walks over to one of the long couches and sits on it gingerly with a straight back and her hands clasped Infront of her on her lap.<br>"i thought vampires couldn't die?" i asked with a confused look on my face as i fidgeted with my hair trying to make it look less messier than it was.

"Oh of course you can die dear, everyone can, its just harder for you. You either get a stake through your heart or you can burn to death" she says with a smile on her face the whole time,i just stood there slightly open mouthed and with a very shocked look on my face. "If i knew i needed to either be staked or burned alive to die, i would of just not fed at transition, wait did you say that kol and rebekah where you're..children?" i say trying my best to keep myself together and change the conversation.  
>"yes, my name is Esther and I have 5 children, Klaus,Kol,Elijah,Rebekah who are still all alive to this day, but my beloved finn died a few centuries back when he got into a fight with klaus" as she reached the sentence with finns death she looked at the floor and a single tear drop fell out her eye,she must have seen this as a sign of weakness so she wiped it away and put her fake smile back on and she proceeded talking about her family. "they are the original 5 vampires, i gave birth to them and also created them into the mons-creatures they are today. " she paused as she saw that i was quite uncomfortable standing up and then said "Dear,i think you should sit down because its quite a long story" i glad fully nodded and sat down beside her, not close, but close enough to be friendly. She continued to talk about how she was a witch from birth,grew up to be quite a powerful witch,married her husband,lost one of her first children to her sister because they made a deal ages ago,had another six children and also how she lost her youngest son henrik to a pack of werewolves. After this tragedy Esther and her husband,Mikael, then decided to make their children immortal because they did not want to lose any of their other children. When they completed the spell for all five of their children they lived happily for a while, but then she realised that her children had become quite vicious and unnatural because of their diet of human blood. She wanted to put an end to this so she tried to undo the spell, this enraged klaus so he killed her. when she got to this part i was completely shocked,how could her son kill her, that was absoultely diabolical. She then talked about how all these years she has been on the the other side, watching her children massacre villages,ruin lives and just be an utter disgrace to the mikaelson family name.<br>" so dear, you see that i am very dissapointed in my children and that they can not go on like this.." she paused and looked at me, " and..?" i asked with a persistent nod.  
>" i need your help" i stay silent at this, a one thousand year old witch just asked for my help to stop 5 original vampires from being vampires with a mega spell,wow i was going crazy.<p>

"How in the hell will i help you? i just got turned into a vampire this morning,youre children are much stronger than me, they could easily kill me!" i pleaded to her, why couldnt she ask someone who was older than me and more skilled.  
>"Because you are special dear, i will make you just as strong as them,you will be unstoppable,you will become one of the originals." i look at her with confusion, i dont want to be an original,i want to be human but i also wanted to help her out,she was full of so much grief and sorrow.<br>"fine i accept, but whats the plan?" i ask with a defeated tone in my voice, i cross my legs on the couch and turn more towards her.  
>" you will say that you got caught up in a spell by a passing witch and that it affected you weirdly, you will then slowly start "gaining" strength and becoming "quicker" in your reflexes, this will all be given to you by me. i would give you it all straight away but i am simply not strong enough..yet. You will then start gaining trust of all 4 of my remaining children and become a part of their group, become part of the "family". When the time comes i will call on you again and tell you the final part of the plan" she said this with a very serious look on her face and very slowly. I know im new but seriously?im not a baby, I thought to myself as I nodded.<br>"when you say "call" do you mean me falling over unconsious with blood coming out of every feature on my face" i say with quite an attitude and stand up beside the couch and point back to the stairs.  
>"yes, im sorry about that but its necessary,it makes it more theatrical" she says seriously,trying to keep a smile back. I laugh and nod at her, "okay well can you send me back?"<br>"I cannot send you back, the only way you can go back is by going to your body and placing your hand on it" She says as she walks over to the front door, " its a pleasure making a deal with you" she says as she opens the door and dissipated into beam of light that came from outside.  
>I run up the stairs and listen for the voices of Kol and Rebekah to see where my body was , annnnnndddddd they went to the most furthest away room,great. I started my walk down the maze of corridors when i heard rebekah on the phone in one of the studies. "elijah you need to come back to mystic fall- no i dont care that you have finally found that suit you've always wan- elijah i dont care this is very serio- do not start about my supposed dress obsession just because you ca- elijah this is not time for a stupid arguement just please come here... thank you, ill see you soon" she finished and sat down on the chair beside the desk. She looked so worried, i need to get back to my body. i kept walking down the corridor when i got to the room, the door was open and i saw that my body was in the middle of a different four poster bed, it was wooden and very majestic with a lot of carvings in it, there was only a chair in the corner and a tv on the wall opposite the bed. it must be kols room,i walk in and see that kol is sitting on the bed,right beside my body,cleaning the dried blood off my face. "please wake up kat, I need you " he whispers as he carresed my cheek and moved my hair off my face. Wow, he actually might care for me,I felt sudden butterflies in my stomach and a warm feeling on my cheek,i continue walking towards my body and slowly put my hand on my chest. I was suddenly whipped back into the white light but now i was going back to my living hell. I jolted upright and kol suddenly fell off the bed with a very shocked look on his face. i turned my head around and leaned over the bed to see kol sitting on the floor and i started laughing.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"You're okay" i could hear kol whisper from the floor as he slowly got up but still kept eye contact with me, as i was Almost pissing myself laughing, not literally but talking of peeing, i actually needed to pee.  
>"yes i am fine, thank you for caring,you seemed quite upset" i said as i got up and walked confidently towards his en suite bathroom Like nothing had happened .<br>"What do you mean i seemed quite upset,how would you kno- actually upset is an specific emotion for people who care and little doe,i am not someone who cares at all about people or their petty well beings." he stares as i turn around halfway and look into his eyes,He had his Mischievous smile on his face, "well i might be an exception then kol mikaelson" i say seductively as i close the door. Wait why do i have to pee? i swear i was dead,oh well there goes another question i need to ask bekah and kol. I peed and then I washed my hands and splashed my face with cold water,waking me up and washing the remnants of the blood off my face at the same time. I then unlock the door and see that there was Kol,Rebekah and another man standing in the room, "Finally Kat, your awake, what happened?!" i hear rebekah say,but the whole time i could not take my eyes off of the man, he was incredibly handsome just like kol, same dark hair,dark eyes,strong jawline but there was something different about him. He gave off a very peaceful yet dangerous aura and also he was very well dressed.  
>"oh,erm ill tell you later but im sorry, i don't think we've met?" i say curiously as i walk towards the man, he smiled and walked towrds me taking one of my hands and bringing it up to his face and placed a kiss on the back of it. I automatically knew that he was one of the 4 mikaelsons. " I'm elijah Mikaelson, and you are?" his voice was so calming and his eyes gave off the impression that he was hiding something, i quickly realized that i didnt reply so i blurted out "i'm kat" and smile back at him. I could see kol in the corner of my eye, he seemed jealous but I ignored him and started to tell my story to all 3 of them. I told them that i was dragged into a weird light, i could see a witch chanting something and then i got jumped back here. I started to remember esther's words " make them trust you, become part of their group, become part of the family".<br>"are you sure thats what happened kat?" it was elijahs voice that snapped me back into reality, I quickly nodded and excused myself from kol,rebekah and elijah, they all looked very confused but i didnt care, i was hungry and it was making me very angry. I ran down the corridor and it took me 2 seconds to get to the front door, "woah so thats what esther meant by faster" I whispered to myself as i leant beside the door whilst i got my breath back,huh i might actually like being an original. Suddenly i heard a whoosh of air and kol was Infront of me, he was very close and he was looking down at me. This made me happy because all of my life i had always been the tallest, even taller than most of the boys in my school which made me hate being tall,but finally i was actually smaller than someone but i was still in a angry mood because of the hunger I was feeling. "little doe, whats wrong? where do you think youre going?" He whispered as he leaned his face close to mine,if I was in a better mood I might have played his little game,but I was not in the mood,I needed to feed and he was in my way.  
>"none of youre goddamn business, Dear." i spat the last word out very angrily through gritted teeth and twisted round to face the door but then a hand slammed against it,right next to my face. I grabbed it and twisted my body round to face kol's and twisted his arm at the same time too, i heard a snap and then kol stifle a scream, i suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline form this act of dominance and pushed his body across the room and he smashed into the opposite wall leaving a large crater.I then turned to face the door again and opened it, ah it was nighttime,i could finally get some real food. "ah so its Dinner for one tonight then?" i say as i slip on a pair of black boots and throw a leather jacket on. " ill see you soon babe" i shout as close the door and hear kol start to say a string of very rude words, i laugh and jump into his black Lamborghini. I click the radio n and it was bon jovi "shot through the heart", i crank the volume up as much as it could go and speed down the road towards mystic falls.<p>

It was about a 15 minute drive from the Mikealson mansion to mystic falls. I had gone through about 5 songs by the time i had got to lucia's house, its the only place i could think of and the only person whos heart i didnt want to rip out at the moment. I storm up the driveway angrily to her door and knock. "just coming!" i heard lucias voice and suddenly i felt calm, i heard her unlock about 4 or so locks and a mutter "oh god who is it, i just got out the shower and they had to knock now?!". i laugh at this just as she opened the door, her eyes met mine and they widened like a deer caught in headlights, we stood there for while just looking at each other and then suddenly she wrapped her arms tightly around my body, i returned the favour by hugging her tighter but then realised i could crush her easily,so i stopped.  
>" oh my god kat, where have you been? everyone's been going crazy trying to find you!?" she continued quizzing me as she brought me into her house, she lived alone because her parents both worked in the army,but she had an aunt who visited her daily. I sat on the couch opposite her and crossed my legs.<br>" well lucia, im gonna be honest with you okay? i trust you with this so you have to promise me your not gonna tell anyone or start shouting swearwords at me,okay?" as i finsh saying this to her she nods and replies "give me your best shot". I laughed and started to tell her about mine and kol's tragic date, me dieing,me becoming a vampire,dieing again but now being summoned by a 1000 year old witch,being asked to help out with turning five of the most powerful vampires back into humans,making a deal with the witch,coming back to life again but no being an original,realizing that I was very hungry,storming dramatically out the mikaelson family home and now I'm here. As I finished she just stared at me with a very confused look on her face and her first words are " that is some extreme fucked up twilight shit", i start laughing and so does she.  
>"thats exactly what i sai-" i never got to finish because i could here a pounding at lucia's front door and kol's angry voice, "KAT IF YOU DO NOT GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE, I WILL BURN THE WHOLE BLOODY THING DOWN". I quickly get up and walk over to the door and open it, and straight away i could see kol with his "angry" eyebrows,rebekah with a hand on her hip and elijah standing with his arms crossed. Oh god, i felt like a kid who had just run away from her parents and was getting in a hell of a lot of trouble. i walk out of the house to stand beside Kol and he harshly grabbed my arm.<br>" im sorry about my theatrics but i really needed my best fri-" "so this is the twilight gang?" lucias voice interrupted my apology as she walked out of her house in a bathrobe,and i started to laugh very loudly.  
>"you look like someone i used to know" elijah whispered but this was completely ignored because rebekah suddenly replied deffensivley "Excuse me but we are not the" twilight gang", we are the original vampires".<p>

"ah "original vampires" "twilight gang" its all the same to me" lucia replied sassily,for some reason when i looked into her eyes i could see a glint of red.  
>"oh my god, it cant be" it was elijah and he seemed quite shocked. he was looking at lucia like she was some kind of antique in a museum,he seemed so fascinated. "what? do i have something on my face?" lucia started to wipe her face vigorously but then elijah stopped her by placing an hand on hers and by saying something very weird,"youre a shapeshifter...".<br>we all looked at lucia in total shock and then kol broke the silence, "thats not possible, i killed them all in the 1600's" he says with a confident tone in his voice as he puts an arm around my waist. he was such a douche bag,this plan might be harder than i thought.  
>"well brother it seems like you didnt finish the job as per usual." elijah replied as he continued looking at lucia, her facial expression was priceless, she looked so angry,confused and happy at the same was probably thinking that elijah was very attractive,I know this because me and her have very alike minds.i heard kol hiss at elijahs comment and he started to pull me towards his car, "we're going home, if any of you wish to get a lift home i suggest you get in the car now." kol shouted to rebekah and elijah without letting go of my arm or turning around. He opened the door to the front passenger seat and slightly shoved me in,before he closed the door i shouted in protest " if you dont bring Lucia with us , next time it wont be the wall who has the crater in them" and then the door slammed. i then saw rebekah walk towards us and also elijah but i could see that he had grabbed a hold of lucia's arm.<br>"oh no way is that abomination getting in my car" i heard kol shout and as soon as he said that i felt an anger ripple through me and I opened the car door, and walked towards him and i was very close to him. " you will let her in the car and you will not protest about it, ive had a long day and i really do not need this drama" i say through gritted teeth and i poked his chest with my finger so hard that i actually think i made a dent in his rock hard abs. He smiled cheekily at this and replied "whatever my lady wants". i stormed back towards the car and everyone got in. we drove back in silence and it was very awkward. when we arrived i got out the car and walked up the drive to the lavish mansion. My stomach then did a very loud grumble and kol msut have heard this, " Are you hungry little doe?". i was too angry to reply back, so i just gave him a very angry stare and continued through the front door with lucia by my side.  
>"ill be in my room if anyone needs me" i say as i grab lucias hand and drag her up the stairs to the room i had first woken up in.i stooped as I heard a whoosh and kol was right behind me,he was leaning closely into me and his mouth was very close to my neck and ear,Lucia just continue walking ahead looking intently at the paintings on the wall. "since when do you have your own room?" Kol whispers as he placed a kiss on my cheek slowly,i then turn around and placed my mouth very near his ear and whispered back " Since you said you needed me".<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review guys, it would be really helpful :)**

His face had suddenly gone very pale from my comment, which i didnt even know was possible and I turned around and walked towards Lucia and hooked her arm with mine. "It's just up here Cia" I said as I lead her down the corridor,Leaving kol just standing there looking like death. I could still feel his lips on my cheek and I smiled to myself. As we walked into the room Lucia turned around and quickly closed the door.

"You did Not tell me that elijah was that attractive,like oh my god I almost died when he touched my hand,his face is so perfect and his hair,his eyes,his mouth Wait,but what does He mean by shapeshifter?" She whispered loudly as She walked away from me and towards the balcony.

"Lucia you do know there's no point in whispering,vampires have great hearing,they can hear everyt-"I didn't get to finish as I heard knocking at the door,I looked at Lucia and she suddenly half shouted,half whispered,

"Oh my god it might be elijah,my hairs still soaking wet and I look horrible,oh god,I'm just gonna go to the bathroom and sort myself out," as she sprinted towards the bathroom,

"Wait put This on!" I shouted back as I grabbed some of the clothes Rebekah gave me and threw them to her. I threw the pile of clothes with so much force that she fell backwards into the empty bath and started laughing,she then quickly got up and closed the bathroom door. I quietly laughed to myself as I walked towards the bedroom door and opened it. Lucia was right, it was elijah,he stood there with a smile on his face,fixing the cuffs on his suit.

"Could I talk to Lucia for a moment?" He asked politely as he stepped foot into my room. I suddenly heard an excited sequel from the bathroom,Lucia must have heard elijah asking about her. I looked at elijah and we both did a small laugh before We heard the door unlock and saw Lucia step out of the bathroom, with her hair pulled up into a bun,wearing a large jumper with a pair of black leggings.

"hi again" she quietly said as she walked shyly upto him,her hands crossed behind her back. He held his arm out and looked at her with a smile on his face,

"shall we?" He asked.

"We definently shall" Lucia said happily as she Hooked his arm and walked out of my room,as she walked down the corridor,she turned her head around and made an excited facial expression. I laughed and waved at her as she turned around the corner with elijah. I walked back into my room and was about to sit on my bed when I heard another knock.

"Who is it now" I said out loud as I approached the door. I opened it and saw klaus standing Infront of me,covered in blood and with rage filling his eyes. He stormed towards me and put his hand on my throat,gripping me so tightly that I heard a few bones crack in my neck. He slammed me into the opposite wall and leaned his face close to mine.

"Hello love,now I don't have time for chit-chat but I need to know where your dear friend Caroline has gone off to" He growled with a smile on his face, I looked at him with a puzzled expression on my face and replied

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I replied rhasply because of the immense pressure he was putting on my windpipe with his large hand. He obviously didn't like this because the next thing that happened was me getting thrown out of the room and slamming into the corridor wall. He then quickly walked over to me and grabbed me by the arm,I then, in defence kicked his shin and I heard a large snap. He growled, I suddenly felt adrenaline again and I pushed him across the long corridor and he slammed into the hard burgundy wall,he looked very surprised for a second and then he quickly got up and twisted my arm so it broke into what felt like, thousands of tiny pieces. I yelped in pain and quickly grabbed onto my arm,trying to calm myself down,but klaus wasn't finished with me yet. He quickly grabbed my other arm and dragged me slowly towards the stairs and threw me over the top of them. I was in so much pain that I didn't bother to try and stop him,I was falling down and I braced myself for the impact of the cold,white marble flooring when suddenly I felt arms catch me. I opened my eyes and saw kol holding me bridal style and he walked towards the living room,he lay me on the couch and then turned around to face klaus, who was storming in to see if he had caused enough damage.

"Brother,leave her alone,you have put her through enough" I heard kol say as he placed his hand on Klaus's chest so that he could not get to me.

"YOU WILL NOT TELL ME WHEN I AM DONE" klaus bellowed as he pushed kol across the sofa into one of the paintings and stormed towards me. My arm had healed but I still felt weak when klaus lifted me up by my neck so I just went limp,he then got even angrier and just as he was about to throw me into oblivion, i heard a growl. I suddenly saw Lucia leap over the couch and pounce on Klaus, she had dug her nails deeply into his chest and arm. Her eyes were pure red and she did not look normal at all, Her finger nails were extremely long with large points on the end of each one. He screamed in agony as he tried to throw her off but obviously failing, as she dug her nails deeper into to his flesh to stay on him. She looked like a ravenous lioness who had just caught her prey.

"LUCIA STOP" I hear a loud shout come from behind me,it was elijah and he started to run towards Lucia and klaus,he grabbed Lucia by the waist and pulled her off of klaus and twisted her round to face then said a word that I did not hear,that put her in a lifeless looking trance.

"What in heavens name is going on?!" It was Rebekah now, she was standing in the door way with her hands on her hips and a confused facial expression upon her,She walked over to klaus Who was sitting on the opposite sofa and inspected his Wounds. I looked close and saw that The wounds that lucia had inflicted upon him were bleeding rapidly and where not stopping. "What did that to you?" Rebekah asked klaus as she placed a cloth over one of the wounds.

"Well sister it wasn't a what,it was a she" klaus spat out as he looked at Lucia with a smile on his face,she was standing facing elijah with a lifeless expression on her face. Elijah had put his hands on either side of her face and was looking intently into her eyes. I heard a whoosh and kol was beside me,his hand cupping my face.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he inspected my face and looked at my arm.

"Yes I'm fine, but," I stopped talking to lift myself up and walked towards klaus with an angry yet in pain,look on my face, "was there any need in making such a scene right now? I have no idea where Caroline could be because I've spent the past 24 hours in this house." I said as I crossed my arms and looked at him in the eyes, He smiled crookedly and replied

"Oh I already know where Caroline is love,it was just a test so I could see what you're friend is capable of" I shook my head in disgust and turned around to walk towards Lucia who was still lifeless. I grabbed her by the shoulder and tried to see if she was okay.

"Lucia,Lucia" I whispered as I looked at her face,suddenly I saw her eyes change from dark red to red to normal again. She ghasped and fell onto me,I slowly went down with her and sat on the floor with her head on my lap. "Elijah is she okay?" I asked as I moved the hair off lucias face.

"She is fine,her transformation took a lot of energy out of her so she needs to rest" he said as he picked Lucia up and started to walk towards the staircase. I followed him along with kol,up the stairs and to my room. Elijah placed Lucia on the bed and put a blanket over her,

" Goodnight my dear lucia," he whispered as he covered her, he then walked towards the door. "Goodnight Kat" he said with a smile and closed the door behind him. I started to walk over to my bed but then realised that kol was still here.

"Now I need to talk to you about something darling" he said as he walked towards me and grabbed my hand.

"Yeah sure,what is it?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Could we go somewhere more private?" He purred as he moved closer to me,

"No kol I have to keep an eye on Lucia," as I said this his eyebrows furrowed and he frowned ,I suddenly felt quite harsh so I continued with a flirty tone "fine,how about the balcony?". He nodded and walked me over to the balcony and we closed the door behind us,it was a crescent moon tonight,the light was shining down over the trees and you could hear the wind as it flew through the thick pine forest.

"Now about this evening,what did you mean when you said that I "needed you"?" He asked with a serious look on his face and his grip on my hand got tighter.

"Well just before I woke up after my unconscious episode,I heard you say that you needed me" I said innocently as I moved in closer to his face.

"Well you must have heard wrong because I do not need anyone" he said as he let go of my hand and spread his arms out wide in the air whilst he walked backwards towards the edge, "I've been bymyself for more than a thousand years,why would you think I need someone?" He asked with a smile on his face as he sat on the balcony ledge.

"Because kol mikaelson,those "more than a thousand years" must have been very lonely,having noone to trust,noone to Talk to,noone to love and I would hate to know what that feels Like, so even if you say don't need me, ill still be here for you. And I know we haven't known each other for a long time but I want to get to know you" i said as i sat beside him,looking up at The stars. He then leant into me and turned my face towards his with his hand under my chin and pulled me into a aggressive kiss,I quickly pulled away and looked at him surprised.

"What's wrong darling?" He asked with a slightly concerned look on his face,I quickly turned my head away and my fangs slowly started to come out of my top gums. He grabbed my chin and twisted my head around and looked at my face.

"Ah I remember,you have still not fed properly today,ill be back in a second" he said happily as he jumped off the balcony and walked to his car and sped away toward mystic falls. It was silent for a few seconds and then I heard the balcony doors open and a giggle,oh god Lucia must have seen that whole thing.

"Oh my GOODDDDDDDD" she shouted as she walked over to me and grabbed my hands. She started jumping about happily and I quickly stopped her because just a few minutes ago she had transformed into a monster.

"Wait Lucia are you okay?" I asked as I grabbed her arm and dragged her inside to sit on the bed.

"What do you mean okay? I was with elijah and then I,oh my god,I remember.." She slowly finished but then looked at her hands. "I..I... How did I do that to him" she whispered as she inspected her fingers. "im a monster..." she whispered with tears in her eyes.

I put my hand over hers and hugged her tightly, " I don't know lucia,but it'll be okay I promise" She started to sob and I cradled her until she fell asleep,I slowly lifted her head from my arm and placed her on a pillow,I then pulled the blanket over her again and heard a knock on the balcony door. It was kol and he had a bottle of...soda? I walked onto the balcony and he handed me the bottle,I sat on the ledge with him and looked inspected it like it was something poisonous.

"Kol i don't think this is going to help me at all," I said as I shook the bottle and noticed that no bubbles appeared "also it's the most flattest soda I have seen in my life" I continued.

Kol laughed and replied "Darling it's blood in there,I just couldn't be bothered bring the whole damn thing up here so I drained the blood into a bottle,its less mess and much easier,but I still prefer drinking from the vein" he said as I opened the bottle and drank all the blood in one go. He looked quite impressed and as I finished I turned around to look at him.

"Thank you" I said breathlessly and I wiped the blood that had leaked out of the bottle onto my face off.

"Oh you're welcome,wait you have a little something" he said as he leaned towards me and kissed me on my cheek but very close to my mouth.

"I erm,need to go see lucia, I need to be there isf she wakes up" I stuttered not being prepared for that at all,and walked towards my balcony door. He then grabbed me by the waist and looked into my eyes.

"Why are you so distant?" He asked as he leaned his face down closer,he seemed annoyed from me rejecting him.

"Its nothing really." I quickly replied as I lifted my hand up onto the door handle when he suddenly grabbed my hand and twisted me around to face him.

"Tell me Kat." he said through gritted teeth looking quite irritated. I sighed and quietly muttered a response.

"ive never kissed someone before" i looked away from him,my cheeks starting to redden with embarrassment. He laughed which made me feel even more uncomfortable. he put his hand on my cheek and lifted my chin so my eyes met his.

" aha i thought there was an actual reason, you started to worry me,well darling I have a lot to teach you" he purred as we both walked back into my room,"but for now I wish you goodnight". I then turned to face him, "goodnight kol" I said as he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek,then suddenly he was gone. I felt a huge pang of loneliness but I ignored it and walked towards my bed. I slid under the covers and looked at Lucia,she was In a deep sleep,she looked so peaceful and just as I started to slowly sink into a deep sleep aswell,I whispered quietly to myself, "hopefully tomorrow will be a better day."


	7. Chapter 7

**Even though ive only got one review,it has made me so thankful,(thank you btw)it took me just one review to keep continuing to write so please favorite/follow/review, Id be over the moon**

I woke up to the sound of avicii blasting out of the radio ontop of the cabinet of drawers in the corner of the room. I slowly lifted my head and saw lucias silhouette on the shower curtain,the hot steam pouring over the top. I glanced at the clock on the beside table,it was 6am,why was she showering at 6am on a Saturday.

"You know Lucia,there is a door right there,I don't need to wake up to the sight of you showering" I shouted to her as I buried my head back in-between the pillows.  
>I then heard the shower turn off and Lucia shout back,<p>

"Erm Kat?"

"What?" I shouted back as I got up into a sitting position on the bed and sorted my messy hair into a ponytail.

"I left my towel on the chair beside the bed,could you bri-"  
>Before she could finish her sentence I grabbed the towel and sped to the shower in a matter of seconds.I pushed the towel into her hand and she grabbed it.<br>"Well that was quick" she said as she stepped out the shower with a towel wrapped around her.

"Well it's one good thing about being a vampire" I yawned back as I walked back to the bed and rubbed my eyes.  
>"Why are you having a shower at 6am anyway,what is wrong with you"<p>

"I guess I just wanted to start the day early,Ugh it's so dark in here,I need so some natural light" Lucia said as she walked over to the closed curtains and opened them wide with one tug. The bright light flooded the whole room and I suddenly remembered,that I didn't have a daylight ring.  
>The light hit me like a red ember,it started to burn my face so I quickly ran over to the door and flew it wide open and to my surprise kol was standing there. I quickly pushed past him,ignoring his stupid smile and over to the dark side of the corridor.<p>

"How did you sleep darling?" He asked with a smile as he turned towards me and leant on the door frame with one arm above his head,his eyes wondering up and down my body,I was only wearing underwear and a large shirt.

"I slept fine,but let's skip the small talk. When can I get a daylight ring?" I asked as I caressed my own cheek,waiting impatiently for it to heal. He smiled at my comment,turned around the opposite way and started to walk down the corridor to the stairs,completely blanking me.

"Well aren't you going to answer my question? I though you were a gentleman?! " I shouted at him as I walked back to my room carefully avoiding the streams of light coming from the corridor windows.

"When I think you deserve one and also if your in aid of a gentleman don't get your hopes up" he shouted back as he retreated down the stairs. He was really starting to annoy me,I don't understand how he could be a joy to be with at one minute and a complete nightmare the next. I shook my anger off as I slowly walked back into the room,Lucia had closed the curtains and put a small little bedside lamp on.

"I'm so sorry Kat I didn't know you couldn't walk in the daylight,which sounds completely stupid because your a vampire bu-" I silenced her with a tight hug and replied,

"It's fine,I'll be able to walk around in the daylight soon it's just that I need a stupid ring for it".  
>She nodded and walked back over to the dressing table and pulled her wet hair back into a neat bun,her natural curls starting to form in her hair.<br>I walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower just before I went downstairs. I pulled on a pair of black leggings and a white shirt with a denim jacket,just like the outfit I wore on the last day of school. My last day with my parents,oh shit my parents. I suddenly started to get in a panic as I ran down the stairs pulling Lucia bymyside. I sped into the lounge where I could see elijah and Rebekah discussing something about a "doppelghanger"?

"We need to talk to niklaus about his doppelghanger/hybrid situation,it's starting to get dangerous" I heard rebekah say, elijah then turned around to meet my eyes,a smile appearing on his face as he saw Lucia.

"Sorry to interrupt but,Elijah I need to see my parents,they'll be worried about me,they've probably already called the police and also have a search party out,just please let me go and sort it out." I pleaded to him as he got up and walked over to me,he glanced at Lucia again and smiled and then looked back at me.

"I've already taken care of it kat,I've compelled them to think that you and Lucia have gone off on a small summer roadtrip and that you'll be back in a few weeks. You don't have to worry" he said as lead me and Lucia into the kitchen,Rebekah then got up and stormed out of the house. I should ask her about that "doppelganger" thing later I thought to myself as I sat on one of the bar stools that were beside the kitchen top.

"Since you are the first human to be living in this house I took the precaution of getting you some food to eat instead of just blood bags." Elijah announced proudly as he gestured towards the fridge. Lucia walked over to the fridge and slowly opened it,as if something were to jump out. As soon as she set her eyes upon the contents of the fridge she commented,

"Really? You put the blood bags above the food? That is a complete safety hazard,maybe I should be the one teaching you about stuff" she said as she grabbed the bags and put them on the ledge underneath the food. Elijah did a small laugh and smiled at Lucia whilst she wasn't looking.

"Well I'm gonna leave you two to do whatever that is, I have a day of being bored to deal with." I announced as I left the kitchen unnoticed by Lucia and elijah who were bonding over health and safety rules. I slowly paced the lounge,glancing at the old paintings on the cream colored walls. I then walked into the foyer area,past the double staircase and then to the room opposite the lounge. It was a twin set of wooden doors that I had never been past. I slowly lifted my hand to the golden doorknob and twisted it. I heard a click and then the door opened to the sight of a large room,and in the room there was a man. He was strung up from the wall with two metal traps that were sunk into his wrists. My hand flew to my mouth from the shock of the situation,blood was pouring out of wounds that were inflicted all over his body,but by who. Was it from kol? No it couldn't have been,I know he's a complete asshole at times but this was a bit over the top,even for him. My trail of thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I heard footsteps behind me.  
>I flashed around and saw Klaus standing with his arms crossed behind his back,his head was high and a large menacing smile was spread across his face.<p>

"So I see you've found my latest project" he stated loudly as he walked past me and towards the man hanging from the ceiling.  
>"I bet you're wondering why he's here,well his name is -"<br>"Damon" I said as I remembered being introduced to him a while back,he was one of Caroline's friends,he was in the bar the night I died,he's the one who told Caroline to leave me.  
>"Oh so you've met before?" Klaus questioned as he grabbed a machete off the table at the side of the room and inspected it.<br>"Yes,just once" I replied as I walked towards Damon slowly,peering at the wounds closely.  
>"Ah well you wont mind if I deal with him right now,do you?" He asked as he dropped the machete and scanned the table to find a better weapon he was going to inflict pain with, on Damon's blood covered body. I then saw Damon open his eyes a bit,they were full of pain and sadness but for some reason I felt no pity.<br>"Do whatever you must," I announced as I turned around and walked out the room "I have more important things to deal with"

As I stepped out the door I heard the weapon smash into Damon, the sound of flesh being cut open,and a large scream. I ran upto my room and closed the door behind me. What was wrong with me,an innocent guy was getting tortured and I couldn't care less,well he's hardly innocent but still,this is not the kat I used to be. Being a vampire has changed me,and i don't thinks it for the best. I curled up under the covers and started to cry,my tears rolling down my face and onto the white feather pillow.

"I just want to go home.." I sobbed to myself quietly as I wiped my tears away with my sleeve.

"Well let's go then" I heard a voice coming from behind me. I sat up straight and turned around to see kol standing in the corner of my room,his head cocked to one side and his smile growing ever so large by the second.

"oh How nice of you to just stand and watch me crying,anyway what do you want?" I spat out as I got up and walked the complete opposite direction from him,towards the bathroom to sort my tear covered face. As I entered I heard footsteps behind me getting closer and closer until they were just centimeters away from me. I ignored him and faced myself towards the mirror, my hands in the air trying to sort my ponytail out.

"Well for one thing Im here to talk to you,get to know you, my darling" he whispered huskily as he stepped so close that I could feel his body behind me,completely engulfing mine as he put his arms around my waist.

"Kol-what are you doing" I said with a high pitched tone in my voice as I tried to escape his iron grip,Surprisingly I escaped and turned myself to face him,he seemed surprised from my strength so he didn't say anything,he just stood there with a baffled look on his face. I then got a idea.

"I know you like to play games kol," I whispered seductively as I walked my fingers up his chest and to his face,  
>" I know you like to be the dominant player in it," I continued as I stepped closer into him and pushed my body against his whilst I wrapped my arms around his neck,looking into his eyes I finished, "but for once in your life,there's a new leader in the game". He looked Into my eyes with lust and want,he leaned his lips towards mine,I twisted my head to the side so his llips crashed onto my cheek and dropped my arms from around his neck to my side. he leaned back again and he looked ravenous, like a child whose toy had been taken away from him.<p>

"But I'm not in the mood right now" I said as I walked away from him and back towards the bed.

"But I am" I heard kol say as he suddenly appeared behind me and lifted me up over his shoulder.  
>"Kol-what-let go of me!" I shouted as I giggled a was falling for it.<br>He then threw me onto the bed and I squealed.  
>"Oh you are not going to bed me with such ease,kol mikaelson" I said confidently giggling a bit,I got up quickly and ran down the corridor with my speed. I flew down the stairs, I then heard him running after me so I sped up and flew around the corner into the kitchen. There was no one there,elijah and Lucia must have gone for a walk in the sunlight,lucky assholes. I stood there completely forgetting about the 1000 year old vampire chasing me. I turned around and walked back towards the stairs and saw kols lifeless body on the floor,his neck had been broken.<br>"What the hell...kol?" I said out loud as I leant down beside him and checked his face,his eyebrows were furrowed and his facial features looked so peaceful for once. I took this in a little bit,I enjoyed this little moment of serenity with a calm kol whilst I pushed his little longish bits of messy brown hair from his eyes. I then felt hands around my neck and a voice that I knew,

"Hey Kat,it's time to go home,I owe Caroline one" then my neck cracked to the side and I fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
